


Rainy Day

by DipperCipher



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Rainy day AU, The Blonde Goddess, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperCipher/pseuds/DipperCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista gets help up at a bus stop due to pouring rain. Her shirt was white, but now she has to cover her top half with her bag. Ymir thinks it is hilarious. Ymir is being more kind than I normally write her, I think. I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>A prompt from my lovely friend Wildorchidcos_ on Instagram.<br/>YumiKuri - Rainy Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

Krista watched as the rain pelted against the window pane of the bus stop. She had hid in it after the rain started, not wanting to get her papers wet. With a sigh she leaned back, letting herself take in the echoing sounds of the harsh rain and the soft caress of the cold air that followed the rain like a lover. It didn't bother her that the rain had started, nor did it bother her that she was trapped in here. Soon a bus would come and she could get to school that way, her only problem with the unexpected rain was her white blouse was now see through. She did her best to cover herself with her bag, but eventually she would have to lower it. She only prayed that her shirt was dry by that time.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Krista's head snapped up as she heard the insistent cussing through the rain. Her clear blue eyes were met with the sight of a tall brunette who was dusted with freckles everywhere the short blonde could see. Her hair was tied back and clipped to the back of her head, and her annoyed snarl only added to her unapproachable exterior. The blonde moved closer to the other side of the small shelter, not wanting to draw attention to herself. "Eh? What's up with that, Shortie? Do I smell or something?"  
Krista looked up, her face paling. She had tried to draw less attention, not more! "Oh calm down, I'm not offended or anything. I guess I am kind of scary to people like you."  
"W-What do you mean, people like me?" The shorter woman asked quietly, frowning as the bigger woman seemed to bend down to hear her better.  
"Small, angelic looking. You know, innocent or whatever." The woman laughed, making herself look less terrifying.  
The blonde looked at the woman over once more, noticing her soaking clothes and school bag. She was a student, like her. She had a leather jacket with fur trim on it, so she supposed that her bag wasn't waterproof. Why else would she take shelter? "Sorry."  
Krista snapped out of her trance and looked at the woman confused. "I didn't mean to offend you, I was just standing the obvious." Krista rolled her eyes. "My names Ymir, by the way."  
"I'm Krista." She mumbled, trying to shy away from the heated gaze of the taller woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Eh? Sorry. I didn't catch that." Ymir said, sticking her finger in her ear and trying to pick out some of the apparent wax for emphasis on her statement. As if it wasn't Krista's fault for her lack of hearing. "Say that again?"  
"M-My name is Krista! It is nice to m-meet you!" She stuttered, but spoke loud enough for a smile to grace itself upon Ymir's lips.  
"There you go! Good job, shortie!" Ymir laughed, ruffling Krista's wet hair.  
"I told you my name, and you still call me Shortie?" The quiet girl pouted.  
"Shortie suits you better." Ymir said simply. "Now what is a little blonde Goddess like yourself doing in a white blouse on a rainy day?"  
Krista's face heated up as she clung to her bag tighter, gripping it with all her strength. Could Ymir see through her shirt? Would she make fun of Krista for being unprepared? Worried thoughts plagued Krista's mind in a hurry, but Ymir quickly shut them up. "Didn't catch the morning report either, huh?"  
Krista sighed in relief. "I hadn't thought it would rain until after I got to school, and I expected it to stop before school ended." She clarified. "I forgot to grab my coat before I left either."  
"Shitty ass luck there." The older girl sighed. "Hey! You couldn't be Krista Lenz, could you?"  
Krista tilted her head to the side. "How do you know my name?" She questioned.  
"I knew it!" Ymir grinned proudly. "It clicked when I called you a Blonde Goddess! We go to the same school!"  
Krista could have sworn she had never seen this girl before in her life, but she wasn't about to tell her that. "Trost U?"  
"Yeah! We have common friends!" The freckled girl chuckled. "Although I wouldn't call that big gorilla my friend exactly."  
"Big gorilla?" Krista repeated.  
"Reiner. We're in Physical Ed together. That tank talks about you a lot." Ymir huffed. "Bragging about how he gets to spend time with a goddess. 'Oh the Blonde Goddess did this, the Blonde Goddess did that.' Kind of annoying really."  
Krista's face slowly turned scarlet ass Ymir continued her tale. "I thought you'd be stuck up, but I'm a shit head now, aren't I?"  
"No, you're not." The shorter woman said softly. "I would think someone who gets praised often would be conceited as well."  
"And yet you are as cute as he said too! Actually, I think you're cuter than what that big oaf said."  
She looked up at Ymir, covering her face with her bag. "Oh my Gosh." She squeaked, not expecting the compliment.  
"Woah! Hey! Put the bag back down before someone else sees!" Ymir said, sounding panicked. "Jeez! I didn't think it'd be that bad!"  
"Think what was that bad?" Krist asked before paling. Her shirt was still see through. Ymir saw her bra. "O-Oh my Gosh! I, I'm so sorry! I forgot! I didn't mean to, oh my God!"  
Ymir covered her steadily redding face. "Oh man, pastel blue? Really? How cute could you get?"  
"I, uh, um." How could this day possibly get any worse? She was humiliated. She woul never be able to look Ymir in the face again. "I'm sorry."  
Before Krista could stumble over her words once more a comforting warmth covered her. The blonde looked at Ymir's coat which was now drapped over her shoulders. "Look, before you say anything you need it more than me. I can't have Reiner dying on me because he saw your bra, now can I?"  
The thought chilled Krista to the bone. "Thank you." The blonde sighed.  
"No big deal." The embarrassed brunette shrugged, not looking at Krista. "Just return it to me eventually."  
Before Krista could say anything back a black car pulled up in front of the shelter and the passengers window rolled down. "Ymir! Get in!" A boy Krista recognized as Connie Springer shouted. "Shadis is going to freak if you're late again!"  
"Thanks man!" Ymir laughed, walking over to the car. "See ya, Shortie!"  
"W-Wait!" Krista shouted, earning a surprised look from the taller woman. A small blush dusted across the blondes cheeks. "W-will you go out to coffee with me after school? I mean, so I can return the coat?"  
Ymir smirked. "Make it a date, and you have yourself a deal!"  
Krista nodded with a small smile. "Please have a date with me?"  
"Woah! Serious!? Hell yeah I will! I'll text you through the gorilla's cell and give you my number! Wall Rose café at four sound good to you?"  
The short blonde giggled at Ymir's excitement. "Alright, Wall Rose Café at four. I'll meet you there, Ymir!"  
"Guy! I got a date!" Ymir laughed as she waved to Krista and got into the back of the car.  
"How did you get a date before me?" Connie whined before rolling up his window and driving off.  
Krista watched at she left, her smile staying on her face. When she ran into the bus stop earlier she never expected that she would leave with someone else's jacket, let alone a date with another girl. She took back her thought from earlier, could this day get any better? She hoped so. She hoped her date on this rainy day would be her best date ever. 

Krista was not disappointed. Ymir was energetic and sarcastic throughout their date, but she made Krista laugh. Ymir had even walked Krista home before programming her number in Krista's phone and texting herself with it. The best part is, as Ymir and Krista stood at the blondes door, when Ymir leaned down to kiss Krista it was the most wonderful kiss she had ever experienced. With that kiss there was the promise of many more kisses which Krista had hoped to keep close to her heart.  
And to this day, Krista had never given back the jacket that Ymir had lent her on that fateful rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> And the day after their first date, Krista got a text from Ymir that she told Reiner about their date and he started crying. Ymir claims it was hilarious.


End file.
